1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server, and more particularly to the server that introduces a vertical interposer board to perform 3D extension of the server.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, for blooming of the network industry, a demand for upgrading the servers that provide network service is obvious. Through the performance boosting in the capacity of the server, the uprising operational requirement for networking can thus be met.
In the art of the server, major efforts are devoted to enhancing the performance of the board/cartridge and the accessing speed (both in read and write) as well as the operational stability of the hard disk drive (HDD). Hence, more and more electronic devices are required to be implemented. However, in the circumstance of the limited space inside the server, addition of other electronic devices into the server is not as easy as expected. Definitely, the topic of how to implementing additional electronic devices to the server becomes one of crucial issues in the art.